Problem: Omar drove his car for $10$ kilometers on each of the past $3$ days. How many kilometers did Omar drive his car altogether?
Explanation: The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that Omar went driving. The product is $10\text{ kilometers per day} \times 3\text{ days}$ $10\text{ kilometers per day} \times 3\text{ days}= 30\text{ kilometers}$ Omar driven a total of $30$ kilometers.